


[Podfic] Two Years As Your Interpreter

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Sherlock, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Suicide Attempt, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn’t scared of Sherlock or of the adults around them. But he is scared of this Message. He is scared he’ll be there, in two years, right next to Sherlock, watching and unable to do a damn thing when he dies.</p><p>Because the true Message was, “Don’t expect to make a career out of this interpreter thing. I’ll die in two years.”</p><p>For the first time in his life, John wishes he’d never taken the Cassandra Tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Years As Your Interpreter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Years As Your Interpreter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972991) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



> Many, many thanks to prettyvk for granting permission. To those of you not yet scared off by the warning, this fic does end happily. It's gorgeous and beautifully handles a teenaged asexual!Sherlock. And don't even get me started on the plot...basically, if you do not listen to my podfic of this fic, you should definitely go read it.

Cover art by [archiaart](http://archiaart.tumblr.com/)

Pre/Post Music - [Star Trek: Into Darkness - London Calling (violin cover by Linda Peng)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB0uTMFMrKI) \- Michael Giacchino

  
**Full Podfic** (5:13:12)

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9j2a6ggh2p3l9tx/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+by+prettyvk.mp3) (mp3)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p2do5rdc3iesgdj/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter.m4b) (m4b)

[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-interpreter-by-prettyvk) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/two-years-as-your-interpreter) (mp3/m4b)

 

 **By Chapter** (all mp3)

Chapter 1 - Day and Night (40:14)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f3f5csnmjrk7tts/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+1+-+Day+and+Night.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-1)

Chapter 2 - Listening (28:34)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0002uv9qc7z2mij/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+2+-+Listening.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-interpreter)

Chapter 3 - Matters of Trust (33:51)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d1pf8ei5ewk6grc/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+3+-+Matters+of+Trust.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your)

Chapter 4 - Warnings (23:05)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7a0c7onhr29amcz/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+4+-+Warnings.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-2)

Chapter 5 - Anything (28:34)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qwpb277zcahdsxa/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+5+-+Anything.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-6)

Chapter 6 - One Word (21:16)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7ak5y553q97872r/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+6+-+One+Word.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-4)

Chapter 7 - New Players (20:47)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n4o77zr4rac2r1q/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+7+-+New+Players.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-3)

Chapter 8 - Getting It Wrong (25:49)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dprn9pty3nzk1r7/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+8+-+Getting+It+Wrong.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-5)

Chapter 9 - The Best Summer (25:00)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j833cwfspppsljk/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+9+-+The+Best+Summer.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-8)

Chapter 10 - Acceleration (41:31)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z0bwjh8865e1sd8/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+10+-+Acceleration.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-10)

Chapter 11 - Two Years As Your Interpreter (24:26)  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ig4x4bu8tmnr3hq/Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter+Chapter+11+-+Two+Years+As+Your+Interpreter.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/two-years-as-your-9)


End file.
